


daddy please

by vinylmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: Anal, BoyxBoy, Cum Eating, Fingering, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Nudity, Orgasm, Sex, Sexting, Smut, Vibrator, boyxboy smut, daddy - Freeform, dildo, impatient, sex toy, shower, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinylmuke/pseuds/vinylmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy please

Michael: about this morning....

Luke: it's fine you've seen me naked plenty of times I don't get why you're making a big deal out of it

Michael: it just felt different this time

Luke: so you walked in on me naked you heard the water running you thought I was already in the shower it's fine mikey

Michael: I'm sorry

Luke: it's fine stop apologizing besides it was pretty hot

Michael: what

Luke: yea totally popped a boner had to fuck myself in the shower

Michael: I'm sorry WHAT

Luke: you walking in on me turned me on mikey my pretty little cock got so hard for you

Michael: what'd you do baby boy?

Luke: starting stroking myself in front of the mirror before getting in the shower

Luke: sucked on my fingers and pretended they were your cock daddy wanna suck you so bad

Luke: teased myself before pushing them into my tight hole almost cumming at the stretch

Michael: fuck baby keep going you're getting daddy so hard for you

Luke: yea daddy? I fucked my fingers in my ass so fast while I jerked my hard cock all to the thought of you wished it was your fat cock in me

Luke: then I squirted all of the shower wall like a naughty little boy but don't worry daddy I licked it clean didn't taste as good as your jizz would I imagine but was still yummy

Michael: fuck you little whore

Michael: I hope you're touching yourself Luke because I am

Luke: already ahead of you daddy had to pull out my vinrator stuck in me as far as I could and turned it on

Michael: yea baby? Daddy had to excuse himself from the meeting I'm jerking off in the bathroom you're so lucky I'm not there right now

Luke: I don't think I am daddy ): your little whore really wants his ass fucked and this dildo vibrating in me just isn't as good as your fat cock please come home and fuck me daddy please fuck my tight whore hole

Michael: mhm want me to use you like my own personal sex doll?

Luke: please daddy I want you in my fuckhole

Michael: wait till later baby I'll destroy that boy pussy

Luke: fuck I'm so close daddy

Michael: send me a picture baby boy

*sends a video instead of him jerking his cock while the '10 vinrator is buzzing inside of his hole*

Michael: so good to me baby such a good little play toy

Luke: fuck daddy I'm about to cum fuck fuck fuck please rush home and stick your cock in my abused hole

*sends pic of his cock dripping cum still hard followed up by another of him eating his own cum*

Michael: ahhhh fuck baby daddy just came all over his phone to those

Michael: be home soon baby boy can't wait ;)


End file.
